Apparatuses with flip parts are known, such as clamshell mobile telephones.
Typically the flip part is provided to protect a display of the apparatus which is placed on the interior surface of the flip part. When the flip part is in the closed configuration, the display is protected. When the flip part is in the open configuration, the display is exposed.
A problem arises if one wishes to display information to a user while the flip part is in the closed configuration. If one places a further display on the exterior surface of the flip part, the further display is exposed in the closed configuration and may be damaged.